


Old Enough to Know Better

by toonphile



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Implied Relationships, M/M, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: While looking for Centiskorch, Kabu gets stuck in a hole in the wall. Raihan and Leon take advantage.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Old Enough to Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> commission piece!! thank you so much for commissioning me!!

Kabu is too old to be doing this shit, if he’s being honest.

His joints creak when he moves, he swears his hair is getting grayer by the day, and he’s not willing to take as many risks as he used to.

Well, he thought so, anyway. 

It all started when he had been changing in the locker room, post-shower, rubbing the back of his neck with a towel as he made his way over to his locker, clad in only his boxers as he opened the door, and he reached for his shirt until he noticed that one of his Pokeballs was open. Kabu sighs, knowing that it was Centiskorch. Sometimes when he wasn’t looking, the bug-type would sneak out of his ball and wonder around. The other didn’t seem to mind that it happened, but he’d rather keep his Pokemon close. 

“Skorch!” He calls, giving the surrounding area a glance, and sees nothing to indicate that his Pokemon was there. He begins searching in earnest, shirt long forgotten, wanting to find Centiskorch before it causes any trouble. 

He checks most of the main locker room, under benches, behind doors. He’s unable to check the others lockers, but he assumes that the bug-type wouldn’t be able to get into other peoples’ stuff.

He’s about to give up and ask for help, until he walks by the door to the boiler room, which is right next to the locker room. (Whoever thought that was good design was an idiot, in Kabu’s opinion.)

The door’s open.

Kabu should’ve assumed that Centiskorch would head towards heat. The gym leader makes his way down the stairs, letting out small grunts of frustration at the way his joints creaked at the movement. 

When he makes it down, he gives a cursory look around. It’s basically a long hallway, with one section more filled out where the boiler was.

He calls out for his Centiskorch again, and this time gets a clicking sound in response. He turns his head, calling again, and gets the same sound in response, so he makes his way towards it.

Turns out, Centiskorch had somehow found a hole in the wall, and had curled itself up, and was looking at his owner with a relaxed expression on its face.

Kabu wants so badly to be angry, but he can’t help but chuckle at the creature. “Alright come on, back in your ball you go.” But instead of coming closer to Kabu, the bug moves further away, getting closer to the opposite wall. “Hey, hey, none of that.” And for whatever reason, whatever circuit wasn’t working in his brain that day, he crawls a bit into the hole, only for the bug to move further away. Frustrated, Kabu crawls further into the hole, until half of his body is in there, and Centiskorch climbs on him, and scurries over the half of his body in the hole, and squeezes his way out.

“Hey!” The gym leader cries, pressing his hands against the walls of the hole to try and scoot backwards out of it. The thing is...he can’t get out.

He’s stuck.

Kabu presses harder, but it’s no use. He can’t get out. He sighs, settling in for the long haul. He’d probably have to wait awhile for the others to be done with their training. 

It’s about fifteen minutes later, as his ribs began to ache, that he heard footsteps coming down the steps. Kabu perked up as he can hear the steps make their way over to him.

“Hey, Leon, I found him!”

And all hope is lost, with the sound of that voice.

Fucking Raihan. He's useless in situations like this.

He hears more footsteps approaching, and he assumes it's Leon, and his assumption is proved as correct when he hears the champion's voice.

"Oh! Is he oka-" Leon's voice stops as his footsteps do, and Kabu can't see him, but he can feel the worry coming off of him in waves, even from his place in the wall.

Raihan, on the other hand......

Well, he was laughing. Hard. 

"Stop laughing and help me out!" Kabu yells, trying not to let the desperation leak out into his tone. 

"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up. There's a wall between us." The fire gym leader can't help but growl at Raihan's mocking tone, and he begins to struggle to get out in earnest. This only increases the laughter from the dragon gym leader, who he can hear come closer. "Plus, can't help giggling a little. You're stuck in a wall only your boxers, after all." Kabu can feel his face heat up, because maybe he had forgotten to get dressed in the hunt for his Centiskorch. "I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything. YOu look good like this."

And then Raihan places his hands _right on his ass_ , and gives it a squeeze. Kabu tries to kick the bastard away, but from his position, he can't work up the momentum to get a good one in.

Leon blubbers about, making noises of disapproval at the dragon gym leader's actions. "Raihan-!"

"Hey, when do we ever get to see him like this? This is a prime opportunity, let's not waste it." Raihan pokes at the spot on his back near the edge of his boxers, and scratches it with his nail. And then, without warning, his boxers are being tugged down rather forcefully. Kabu tries to squirm away, but he's pinned in place. He can't get away. 

He can hear Leon's shocked gasp from behind him, and it seems like the champion has moved closer, to the point that Kabu can feel the heat coming off of him, like he had just gotten out of the shower. He probably had. 

The disgusting noise of Raihan spitting on his hand brings him back to reality, as he realizes where the dragon gym leader is going with this. 

"Don't you fucking dare, Raihan!"

"Didja hear something, Leon?" The younger chuckles mockingly, before dragging a finger around his rim. Kabu freezes, sucking in a desperate breath because Raihan wouldn't do it. He couldn't. 

And then, without warning, a finger breaches his hole, and Kabu nearly howls in pain, but bites his lip to keep it from coming out. The spit isn't nearly enough to stop the pain, and it feels like his insides are burning, and Raihan hasn't even moved his finger much. 

"You sure you want to stay out of this, Leon? Or you gonna be a good boy and listen to me?"

Now, Kabu has no idea what that's about, but it seems to convince Leon to grab his ass to spread it a little, and with a noise that echoes the one Raihan made earlier, he spits on his hand, and without even the teasing of the one beside, another finger is added.

And Kabu wants to struggle, to get away from this, but he's so _stuck_ , so he does the next best thing: he dissociates, tries to get out of his head as much as possible. He's able to do it as they add more fingers, and he feels like he's floating to somewhere safe until.

Until he feels the head of one of their cocks pushing in, and it fucking _hurts_. They obviously didn't stretch him enough, probably too hurried to get in him, and Kabu wishes he can go back to the headspace he was in, where he didn't have to feel any of this. 

One of them pushes about halfway in, and Kabu has to hold back tears because even only half is painful. He hits the wall next to him repeatedly with his fist, trying to get some of the frustration out, but he's still here. _He's still here._

When he thought it couldn't get worse, Raihan decides to speak up after several minutes of silence. "Don't be shy, Leon. Go on." Raihan must be the one in him then. And then Kabu stops thinking, because oh Arceus, Leon was going to be _inside of him_.

The fire gym leader had snuck peaks at some of the others while they were changing. It's not something he's proud of, but it just. Happened sometimes. And Leon is _big_. Like abnormally so. And Kabu really doesn't want to find out how much it's going to hurt with him.

"Get out of me! Let me out!" Kabu begins struggling in earnest again, but Raihan just tuts at him.

"None of that. Leon."

The small amount of his hips that were sticking out were suddenly grabbed harshly, hard enough to leave bruises, and Kabu suddenly knew that any amount of fight he gave would be useless. Not only is he stuck in a wall, but Leon is bigger and stronger than him. He wouldn't be able to get far anyway. He grits his teeth, and tries to get through the pain.

And then Leon pushes in the head of his dick, and Kabu can't help but scream. 

He wonders if anyone besides the two hurting him can hear his screams, because it burns like nothing else has. He's been scorched by fire pokemon before, and this somehow felt ten times worse. 

He yells and shouts until he's hoarse, but that doesn't stop Leon from pushing in further and further, until Kabu feels like he's stuffed and like he can't breath-

And then they start moving.

And the fire gym leader can't scream anymore, his throat feels like a furnace from all his shouting. The tears finally spill over, and Kabu is slightly glad that there's a wall between them so the other two couldn't see it. He can feel something drip down his leg, and he knows it's not cum. It's fucking blood, and can also feel blood flowing down from where he bit his lip so hard from earlier. He's going to be in so much pain when this is over.

The two aren't talking, which Kabu is grateful for, both of them keeping it to grunts and cut-off noises. The pace is agonizingly slow, grinding mostly. They don't care for his pleasure at all, and Kabu wishes they would speed up just so they can get it over with. 

Without warning, Leon grunts, and suddenly Kabu feels his insides flooded with cum. It felt disgusting, and he fought back the urge to vomit.

"Damn Leon, you're a quickshot huh? More for me, I guess." And when Leon slips his flaccid cock out of him, Raihan pushes in deeper, and it still hurts, but the pain is way less than when Leon was inside as well. Raihan pistons in and out, not caring about making this any better for Kabu, chasing his orgasm as quick as possible. "Fuck. Shit."

And just like that it's over, with Raihan buried deep inside him, adding to the mess. He slips out, and whistles at the sight of his and Leon's cum mixed together dripping out of Kabu's hole. 

"Well, maybe we should help him out?" Raihan laughs hard, like this was all one big funny joke. And Kabu swears on his life that both of them are dead when he gets out.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @toonphile!


End file.
